Carpathian & The Witch
by Sweetly Decadent
Summary: Bethan had not always been broken she had once believed that her mother would come back to save her from the hell she was plunged in at the tender age of 4 when a angel came to save her,years on she finds it is her turn to be the angel & save Akira's soul
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all I have had this story in my mind for a little while now and wanted to see what you guys think. :)**

**it is my first Carpathian fan fiction so please be nice and tell me what you think.**

**Peace and love Sweetly Decadent xxxx**

* * *

><p>Tristin watched his Lifemate paced the floor nervously biting her lip trying not to let her worry over her young charge over take<p>

her but failing,the phone rang and Tristin watched Razel pounce on her mobil knocking her sketchings off the desk as she

snatched it up her blue eyes focusing as she answered. He had learned early on when first finding his lifemate that to try and

intervein between her and Bethan was the same as going between a Mama Lion and her cubs, Listening intently now Razel's

eyes became filled with sadness and for the bearest second Tristin could have sworn she had held her breath in shock as strand

of dark brown hair came lose from it's restraint her brief pain angering him making him go to her and pull her close and send

comfort into her mind as she spoke in quiet tones to the Aunts of Bethan. It was a hour later when Razel ended the call turning

in his arms her hands gently cupping his face pink tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she whispered into his mind

'Tristin...Bethan is in a bad way,Lysander commited suicide yesterday it was Bethan who found his body' Tristin felt the

pain,sadness but mostly Razel fear for Bethan fill her heart as the pink tears glided down her cheeks 'then we must go to her

Razel' he said in a comforting voice inside her head brushing away her tears an placing a gentle hand on her still flat stomache

saying aloud "our little miracale,owl flight will be to much for You in pregnancey my love" Razel was about to protest indignant

when Tristin put up his hands to calme her saying "so we'll take the jet which will be for both You & Bethan" Razel conceded

with a sigh and a nod,they left almost immedaitly Razel only stopped to grab something he did not need to see to know what it

was as she stuff it into her pocket.

* * *

><p>Back in the England's North Bethan lay on the floor of the rather large bathroom in her Aunts home,retreating into her own<p>

world as her auntie Belle tried gently to whisper comfort and get her to at least put a pillow under her head "come on pet" Belle

said pleading in her voice "You need to use this at least" stroking her hair gently as her aunt Blain uncermonious pulled up her

head before dumping it on the pillow "Bethan" Blain said not without tenderness "I know your pain my precious but you have to

fight this! you have to fight it..." Bethan listened to her aunties words numbley they sound so distant when started to feel her

self floating out of her body to a place lonely and dark where she could hide from the wicked world that had taken everything

that had given joy from her 'yes' Bethan thought 'this where I'll hide and sleep till world stops turning' drawing in a deep breath

Bethan let her self fall deeper into the darkness of her own mind 'NOO!' she heard a mans voice roar in her head 'don't do this

My love' she froze in shock before tentively asking 'w-who are you?' the mans voice was deep rich and velvety but gentle when

he answered 'someone who has been searching for you his whole life' tears there where tears building up in her soul desprate

to pour forth her pain to this unknowen voice that filled her with unknowen warmth but instead she pushed the need away

feeling her self float back down into her body where a cold numbing filled her once more.

* * *

><p>Akira had been day dreaming the dream of his lifemate,what would she be like?how would her voice sound?no doubt this<p>

brilliant light for his soul would be kindness it's self he shook his head at such fanciefull thoughts blinking to clear his warm

brown eyes and start searching for his food he let himself drift a little back into his daydream,what would colours be like when

he saw them again?he could not even imagin them in his grey grey had lost his ability to see colours and feel anything three

hundred years before,though he hid it from his little sister Razel well till she found her own life mate eight year ago. He had

planed to meet the sun once he knew she was safe but Razel's eyes had been filled with tears once she knew of his plan but the

dark stain on his soul was getting larger with each passing night,in his mind he had no doubt that he adored and loved his little

sister he just could not feel it "please Akira hold on,just a little longer" Razel begged he had closed his eyes sighing when he

opened them again he looked at Tristin and his friend Midna "if..if I turn Tristin...I want You and Midna to be the ones

who...who put a end to any evil I may do as that cursed beast" Midna had stared at him "are you really that close to the end

my friend?" Akira had nodded Tristin felt a deep sadness for him and for Razel whos heart he knew was aching from her

brothers words answered "I promise to be the one who ends it brother" Midna had nodded solome "I promise to help end it".

His time was running out Akira knew pushing back the memories he made him self consentrate on feeding,fur and paws where

now in the place of the tall beautiful man who had stood in the Killder forest he ran fast leaping over any obstacles in his way

his paws running with deadly speed till he came to a men drinking outside of their tents talking loudly booze making their words

come out in slurrs their minds where wickedly filled with violance towards women and sneers about their uses. Akira would

have been outraged had he had any feelings left didn't they relise women of any kind where precious gifts to be loved and

protected?he trapped their stupid minds easily making the men walk over to him in a dreamy friendly state, biting the first man

drinking his blood till the man was in danger of going into a coma before licking the tiny wound shut he fed and fed heartily

from them till he got to the last one who sickend him most of all with vile thoughts biting down on his neck he gave no mercy

his beast rising the darkness whispering in his mind how good it would be to feel the mans heart being emptied of every last

drop when Akira felt a overwhalming saddness pressing down on him,it was a young women he sensed her soul was screaming

and it made him flintch making him stop feeding he quickly licked the wound closed on the man he loathed seeing the bright

greens of the trees and the dirty browns of the clothing the men wore Akira planted a thought into their sick minds should they

ever have such thoughts or ideas about woman again they would be hunted down by creature who would give no mercy that

being done the men fled for their tents without memory of Akira's feeding. Akira had moved quickly into mist stoping only when

he knew he was safe,he felt her again only he could feel her giving up on life "NOOO!" he had roared both mentaly and vocally

when her soft voice had asked who he was Akira felt his body tremble with shock he had finally found her the woman who

would save him the light to take away his darkness an save his soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is part two,I will hopefully be making one story a week I hope that I am staying true to the Cristine Feehans_**

**_Dark series but hopefully You guys will hollar if I'm going wrong. I forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter so _**

**_here it is:I do own My OC such as Razel,Bethan,Akira ect BUT I do not in ANY way own the imagined people from_**

**_Christine Feehans dark series. Sweetly Decadent xx _**

* * *

><p><em>Razel felt the jet touch down as she rested her head on Tristin's chest, his <em>_heartbeat was strong and thrummed against her _

_cheek making her smile __as she thought about the tiny life growing inside her ' a girl or a boy?' __she thought to her life mate who _

_smiled adoringly at her ' a magical gift __either way my beloved' Razel bit her lip shyly before saying aloud "our __baby made with _

_so much love" Tristin kissed her once more unable to __believe this beautiful Carpathian woman who shone her light into his life _

_was not just a dream "forever loved" he whispered his dark brown eyes __where almost black and filled with a love for his life _

_mate he wished all __his fellow Carpathians could find, Razel thoughts turned to Bethan the __horror of what she had been through _

_at such a young age made her __blood boil she had never really told Tristin what had happened to the shy __vulnerable young girl _

_she had saved what he did know the child had __been horrifically abused if she had told him how….he would have much like _

_she had wanted to go blood thirsty rampage but revenge was for the Aunts to take not her self. __The couple smiled as __the _

_stewardess came forward saying "Sir & Madam, it is safe for you to __leave the jet now" smiling shyly most would have thought it _

_a waste to __hire stewardess BUT Maria was another rescued girl one of the few who __knew about the Carpathians and presides it _

_gave her confidence to have __this job as well as keeping her safe._

* * *

><p><em>Akira flew hard following the psychic trial of mate in the form of <em>

_a eagle __it had been a hour and his wings where tiring when he found the house,__landing in a tree on the street he looked around _

_making sure it was safe __before he dropped down turning back into a man. His eyes scanned the __house but to his surprise he _

_found many intricate layers of psychic __protection woven around it, his mind reached out to touch it only to be __find himself _

_stumbling away from it "very clever life mate" he smiled __and reached out for her mind once more he found her calmer ' who are _

_you?' she had asked him her voice was tired now he saw her grief as he __flipped through the pages of her mind and was filled _

_with jealousy when __heard the name Lysander growling logic did not have any part of his __mind where she was concerned was he _

_her lover? 'no' he heard her reply _'_stop doing that! your being very rude I never gave you permission and __you never answered _

_my question' her voice was determined an firm __which made him smile delighted at such a husky musical sound 'I am _

_Akira and what is your name brave little life mate?' Bethan thought she __must have heard him wrong blinking 'Bethan, Bethan _

_Seren' Bethan…he __tested the name on tongue thinking he had never heard such a beautiful __name before tonight 'who is _

_Lysander?' he asked as he felt her think __about THAT mere man jealousy burned him making his words sharper _

_then he had intended, cursing to himself when he felt her quickly begin __to withdraw his mind. Akira rushed back to hold Bethan's _

_mind softly __with his own ' I'm sorry My love, forgive my jealousy Bethan' Bethan felt __Akira touching her mind filling her with _

_warmth as she lay still on the __cold tiled floor of the bathroom tears filled her golden eyes making them __Gritty willing herself not _

_to cry she found herself trusting this voice like __velvet that called it's self Akira attentively she touched his mind again _

_Only this time Bethan could feel his own loneliness & wanted to despite __Her own agony hold him tight an use her natural gift of _

_healing to sooth __Him ' Lysander was.. Lysander' she took a deep breath before __Continuing 'he was my best friend, the one of _

_two persons outside of my __Aunts I trusted but he was hurting so badly and I could not help him…. __Lysander my beautiful sweet _

_talented friend took his own life' Akira __could feel Bethan' s devastation her heart was breaking an yet he could __feel her mental _

_hug wrap around his mind . It touched him that her she __could be so caring despite her distress an knew without doubt he would_

_Do anything an everything in his power to make her feel his love & __Protection 'I'm so sorry for your loss my love, would you like _

_me to help __you?' she nodded but he could not see it so she answered instead 'I'd __like to sleep deeply if just for this night…can _

_you…can you do that __Akira?' gently and with care he whispered a sleeping chant into her __Mind feeling Bethan relax as she drifted _

_into a deep sleep. Much later as __Time passed before Akira bonded with his life mate before he knew the __Truth he wondered 'why _

_was she more surprised then afraid?' ._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys and thanks for being so nice about the story so far,there will be a fight scene coming up with Akira but you **

**will have to wait but not for long I don't own the dark series I am only the owner of my OCsand this fanfic the rest **

**is Christine Feehan property Love and Peace SWEETLY DECADENT XXX**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blain watched the internal struggle on Bethan' s face for the <strong>__**past hour when she noticed her niece' s eyes slowly **_

_**close as **__**drifted into she hoped was deep sleep, stroking her niece's **__**hair tenderly Blain felt the presence outside of **_

_**their home it **__**was not a evil feel to it but still she would make sure that the **__**protection they had placed around the **_

_**home was **__**strengthened. She remembered her lovely late sister Beatrix **__**when ever she looked at Bethan, Belle **_

_**Beatrix and she had **__**been triplets so Blain had felt triple the pain when Beatrix' s **__**body was found along side her **_

_**true heart mate Daru . She **__**had remembered the day her sister had jumped over the **__**broom i.e. got wed to the **_

_**wrong man at the age of 16 but it **__**had seemed to make Beatrix all the more fiery and when **__**yeas later Beatrix met **_

_**Daru they had seen the difference in **__**their sister who glowed with joy and sorrow when Daru had **_

_**disappeared "he would never just leave, Daru could not just **__**let me go without warning he loved me to much to **_

_**hurt me **__**Like that!" Beatrix had sobbed Blain had hugged her tightly **__**Whilst Belle desperately tried to scry for Daru **_

_**on the local **__**Map suddenly Beatrix had gasped putting a had on her belly **_"_**he would not leave me and our daughter **_

_**without his love **__**And protection…" Beatrix eyes where as large as saucers as **__**Whispered the last words in horror **_

_**"and Belle can not find **__**Him, oh Daru my love!" she had wailed hysterical now her **__**Heart was breaking. **__** Blinking **_

_**away from her thoughts for a **__**Moment Blain left the bathroom to grab a blanket to put over **__**her niece taking the **_

_**chance to see who was there crossing t**__**he front bedroom she stared intently on the young man **__**seemed surprised to **_

_**see her there 'aaaah' she had smiled to **__**Her self 'not so young at all but Carpathian' the mans eyes **__**caught hers as **_

_**they linked minds 'She is mine' was the first **__**Words Blain heard 'really?' she had answered 'well Bethan is **_

_**My niece so there for what I say goes' Akira glowered at **__**Blain who snapped 'oh Shut up with the snarling, I've face **_

_**Scarier thing in to toilet after a curry then You' Akira was **__**Genuinely lost for words when she continued on with **_

_**'just **__**Because your older then me bigger & then me doesn't mean **__**I won't come out there and kick your arse if you **_

_**don't **__**bugger off and leave the bairn alone for tonight, oh by the **__**Way did you put her to sleep a few moments ago?' **_

_**Akira **__**Blinked one moment she was threatening him the next she **__**Was quizzing him 'so this is what is to have in **_

_**laws' he **__**thought to himself before bemused answering 'yes, Bethan **__**begged me To help her sleep and so I did' **_

_**Blain nodded her **__**gold eyes a Seren family trait glowed with warmth as she **__**said 'thank you Friend go NOW My **_

_**niece is safe and **__**Sleeping deeply good night' Blain turned away from the **__**Window leaving Akira bewildered and **_

_**muttering out loud **_"_**have I just been dismissed?" lingering a moment or two **__**Longer Before he realised he should **_

_**probably go but was **__**Reluctant To leave he had just found his mate but at least she **__**was safe For tonight turning to **_

_**mist he whispered his love **__**eternal into Bethan mind before leaving. Blain gently **__**Dropped the blanket over Bethan **_

_**as Belle came to stand in **__**The door way with to steaming mugs of tea "Razel & Tristin **__**will be here soon" Blain **_

_**nodded with a sigh gratefully taking a **__**Mug from her sister and sipping "Blain" Belle had said softly**_

"_**I know you don't want her to go and neither do I but Razel **__**Loves that little girl and has done ever since they **_

_**met.." **__**Blain closed her eyes trying to block out her hearts pain but **__**Not quite succeeding as sharply answered "aye **_

_**but Razel **__**was also trying to adopt her when she finally found us, I know **__**I know I should be grateful that she found **_

_**our precious niece **__**But it still burns Belle" Belle nodded before saying "she found **__**Bethan after two months and we **_

_**who had searched the **__**World for her still had not found her after six years BUT that **__**was not our fault! That evil **_

_**bastard had spiked Bethan with **__**potions to keep her hidden from the Wicce and to stop her **__**Gifts from blossoming" **_

_**the bastard in question Blain knew **__**Was Beatrix' s husband Morris, the man who married for **__**status in Wicce **_

_**community and would sell his own mother for **__**a step up the social ladder of their magical world. Morris was **_

_**a world class evil bastard the glee on his face so evident **__**When he gloated about Beatrix being pregnant with his **_

_**child **__**He failed to notice his wife had lied to him or how low her **__**Spirits had fallen or even the fact that she had been **_

_**planning **__**To leave him for a Carpathian mate who worshiped her, the **__**Mental knock came before the actual knock on **_

_**the door **__**Razel' s voice whispering to the sisters 'please lower the safe **__**Guards so we can come in' Blain and Belle **_

_**nodded to one **__**another and lowered the guards. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone I hope your enjoying the story so far,I know I am really thrilled to be writing it and keep**

**geting new ideas every day to write down. ANYWAYS I shall stop rambling now and wave a disclaimer at you**

**the carpathian stories of the Dark series do not belong to me they are the brilliant imagings of Cristine Feehan,**

**though I do own Akira,Bethan, Blain,Razel ,Tristin and so forth love and peace Sweetly Decadent xxx.**

* * *

><p>Razel watched the force field guard dissipate from the front Street making Tristin raise a eyebrow before saying "I could<p>

have just broke it down" Razel shook her head "no you could Not have, the wicce are a lot stronger in their defences then you

Would like to think Tris, come on lets see my dau.." she coughed Tristin knew this was hard for her, she loved this little girl as

Though she was her own child and it killed her knowing she Could not adopt Bethan not when her Aunts had been found &

Evidence of their fierce battle to find her was clear "I mean Charge" Razel finished lamely Tristin gave her finger tips a

gentle squeeze sending love into his life mates mind they Knocked on the door. Belle took a deep breath before answering

It when she did she smiled kindly at the couple in front of her "come on in" she said opening the door wide and gesturing with

Her arm for them to come forward, stepping forward Tristin blinked when he saw Blain standing in the passage 'identical

Twins?' he asked his life mate Razel shook her head "no" Belle answered "we where triplets though" this last statement

Held a deal of sadness "and we're not really identical" said Blain looking closer he could see what they meant aside the

Heart shaped faces, beautiful brown bordering on gold skin and gold eyes the women where different but only by a subtle

Difference it was then Tristin had realised they had heard his Thoughts "how did you do that?" he asked shocked the two

Women smiled amused "because we can, Bethan is up here Razel" Blain had said as Belle introduced her self to Tristin

Politely before asking "could you do me a favour and pick Bethan up off the bathroom floor so we can tuck her into bed?"

Tristin nodded and followed her up the stairs to where he saw Razel lovingly sing a lullaby in their native tongue tearful.

Bending over to scoop up the young woman who had the same family traits as her Aunties who showed him her room, Razel

Tenderly pulled back the blanket on the bed as he laid Bethan Down Blain took off her shoes and he watched as Belle did

Something he could not see with her hand making the child' s Clothes become what Razel called P. j' s. another thing that

surprised him "Blain, Belle" his wife said as they went down the stairs "aye?" the two women said at the same time "I would

with your permission of course…I would like to take Bethan With me too my home in the Carpathian mountains" the Aunts

stare became sharp enough to cut them Belle suddenly coughed An said "actually I think that would be a good idea, it would

Give her time to heal and I know she has been missing you Razel. When was the last time the two of You spent time

Together anyways?" Blain glared at her sister who was Unrepentant Razel looked stunned as she answered "one year

Three months five days six hours and ten minuets" this time Blain looked stunned the sighed her shoulders sagging as she

Said "I'm sorry Razel, I've been hostile to you when you have Not deserved it but you see she is my niece and the bond you

Have feels like…well it feels like your stealing the last piece of My late sister away from me when for so long I failed to find

her" Razel looked at Blain suddenly understanding the other her Completely and said "I would never do that to either of you

BUT I am sorry that I ever made you feel like this, don't you see That Bethan adores you both?" Tristin felt the tension in the air

Disappear and a new understanding bond being formed between the three women.

* * *

><p>The next night Bethan had hugged her Angel<p>

and Tristin tightly her delight at the news of the baby had Brought much needed joy into her life as almost immediately

Left the Aunts house for the jet after they rose but not before Many hugs and goodbyes, as the jet flew swiftly through the air

Bethan thought she had heard a outraged bellow but decided to Pretend it was her mind playing games as she relaxed & stroked

Razel' s tummy. Akira roared in frustration "how dare she leave! She is mine! another Carpathian can't have her she's my fated

Wife!" as he erupted from the ground jealousy anger clouded His mind making him forget the women of the Seren house hold

Could more then hold their own in a fight, landing with out care For being seen he completely forgot about their protective

guards around their home and tried to storm in only to be thrown Across the road and brought face to face with a vampire

"thank You for finding me fresh mates hunter" the last word was spat Out in disgust "my friends and I shall enjoy them an after

all" The vampire smirked his skeletal face looking even more Demented "it is our needs that demand satisfaction" Akira was on

his feet so quickly the vampire had barely time to blink as the Carpathian demanded "tell me your name so I can bring you

peace" the vampire grimaced at being forced to answer "Cal Roman" the two women had by now came outside angry and

Ready to fight only stopping when they saw the vampire who Tried but failed to compel "come to me Life mates" Belle raised

A eyebrow Akira noticed that the two women looked Unimpressed as he heard one of them say "go to hell" he took

the advantage of reaching the vampire who was close to them yet unable to get past the barrier they had put up but the

vampire Sensed his move and plunged it's vicious teeth into Akira' s neck, Blain and Belle shot to Akira' s aid Belle using

Her ability to levitate and throw the vampire away from Akira Blain used her crossbow to fire a shot in the vampires head

Which made him scream as the potion exploded like acid on His face Akira had blood pouring from his wound but knew he

had to finish this "I bring you peace Cal Roman" he said to the screaming vampire before taking out his heart and striking it

With lightening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I know I said weekly updates but I really wanted to get this chapter out, thank you for sticking by my **

** fanfiction is just that with the exception ot my OC's the dark series belongs to Christine Feehan and her **

**brilliant mind, love and peace Sweetly Decadent xx**

* * *

><p>Raven listened as her dear friend Razel explained to Mikhail about her Beliefs about the child she called her soul daughter<p>

"Bethan Mother was from a species called the Wicce but I believe her father Was kin to the Carpathians" Tacking a deep breath

before continuing "I Believe her father was of the Golden-Star clan though her Aunts are not So forth coming over Bethan' s

father is,They are trying to protect his Memory" Mikhail raised a eyebrow at his life mates friend in question Frowning before

asking "who are the Wicce?" Razel bit her lip torn Between wanting to keep them secret and answering the Prince it was

Only at Tristin's gentle prod she explained "they are a race of people who Are pure magic, they showed people how to heal with

herbs and how to tend to those truly in need. Most of the Wicce or gifted mediums & seers But they all have different gifts aside

that which they are born with like Bethan who is a song bird her gift is a lot like Desari's with the Exception that she can heal

people this way and it is very therapeutic for Her and helps her to…well heal her self and past wounds" Mikhail saw

The deep sadness at her mention of past wounds before she continued "she even has the Golden-Star birthmark on her shoulder

as well as the Identical locket to Midna' s ,mine & Akira's family crest" Mikhail Was stunned "a perfect twelve pointed star? are

you sure?" Razel Nodded firmly Raven tilted her head to side and said "but aren't the Golden-Stars only surviving Bloodlines

Yourself ,Your brother Akira and your cousins Midna and the late Daru?" Razel nodded Mikhail thought for moment to his life

mate 'their Bloodline is precious and older then a Lot of fine warriors we know to This date' Raven raised a eyebrow 'but

you believe Daru was murdered By a vampire trap before he had a chance to meet his life mate?' Mikhail nodded 'so who's child

is she?could their have been a another unknown Golden-Star?' Mikhail sighed in her mind 'no my love, their line as stated was

watched Carefully due to the line being mostly artisans and astounding healers Artisans being so very rare amongst us now and

their creations so Precious' out loud he said "I should like to see this child for Myself Only then can I Judge, I'm just surprised

you have not introduced Raven to her at some point" Razel was giving Mikhail a look that he had seen Raven use

about Savannah and many had wilted under it which made him Hastily add "who knows? maybe she can tell us more of her

Father an What she knows of him" turning he saw Raven grin at Razel before Saying "and I can get to see my friend for once

with out huffing puffing And tantrums from either male" Tristin and Mikhail both wore similar sheepish if not

long suffering looks "good so it's all settled" Raven Grabbed her friends hand and both women darted off before the men could

protest.

* * *

><p>The Steaming ashes where the vampire had been stank something wicked but Blain used her weather gift to bring the<p>

rain letting it wash away the Stinking pile, Akira admired their handy work before turning to the Women and asking as his

vicious continued to weep blood "where is MY BETHAN?" Belle eyed Akira suspiciously at first then looked at Blain who was

giving him a bland look then back to himself making a oh with Her mouth before smiling "She's your life mate aye? An you're

her Heart mate…oh dear your losing a lot of blood lets get you inside and healed" Akira could feel himself getting dizzy from

blood loss so Reluctantly allowed himself to be taken into Bethan' s home. When he woke the next night he could smell Bethan

everywhere and his body Screamed for her the women who had yet to see, blinking at finding His body in the earth in cellar he

could smell two familiar Carpathian scents assault his senses making him growl in anger then frown 'my Sister was here?' he

thought bewildered he had not seen her for almost Seven years guilt and the feeling of missing the girl he had practically

Raised rushed through him as he came out of the earth and walked up the steps that led him to his in laws . A voice called out

to him "we're in here Akira" he followed it to what he saw was a kitchen and recived a warm smile from Belle from Blain he

recived a nod "your probably feeling Confused about now" Belle said and patted a stool for him to sit next to Her Akira stared at

it then did as she bade "but before we explain you should see this" her hand raised up a picture of a beautiful young woman

Smiling angelically from the photo dressed in a purple knitted dress with Green tights and dark purple boots on her feet in the

snow, his breath left Him as he touched her sweet heart shaped face her gold eyes shining with joy her long black hair reached

her perfectly peachy rump and he Knew without a doubt this child this bare baby was his life mate and the Couple standing next

her laughing where his sister and Tristin "how does Bethan know my sister? And why Razel and Tristin in this photo?" Blain

Sighed knowing what was coming and not wanting to betray her niece An seeing no choice but the truth she watched Belle nod

for her to go on "when Bethan was four years old She was fed potions that would bind her powers and keep her invisible from

not just toughs who love her but ALL of our kind, her step father being bastard that he is did this on finding out she was not his

child…" Akira watched Blain bite her lip and Belle's hands shook ever so slightly yet there was a deep anger in her

Before she continued for her sister " on finding out Bethan was not his blood Morris sold her…he sold her not to loving parents

but a group Of paedophiles who raped and abused her none stop for six years,Lysander was the son of the couple who for all

pretence adopted her they Where also his rapist too" Akira felt his blood boil his Bethan HIS BETHAN had been sold? The need to

kill Morris burned in his soul When he realised the two women where weeping softly he pulled his anger back just barely "we feel

the same way Akira but that fiend Escaped our grasp" Blain said anger blazed in her eyes "but the thing About children is that

they always find away around things, which is Exactly what Lys and Bethan did they did not relies they where astral

projecting when they met your sister they thought it was a dream an escape from the horror of the twisted evil being forced

onto them" Akira blinked understanding suddenly that had he not left his sister after She met her mate he would of

found Bethan as a rescued child safe in the loving arms of his sister but he had been so very close to turning that he had fleed

to England's great North before Razel had the chance to tell him …."My sister Rescued Bethan?" he swallowed they nodded

"Razel has wanted to adopt Bethan but before she could she had to try at least to find us, when she Did Bethan refused to leave

Lysander on his own an so we adopted him Too. We made an agreement with Razel who loved an still loves Bethan, That she

and Tristin could see her when it was holidays and for visits but Only if Bethan wanted this too which she does and so Razel

became Bethan' s soul Mammy so to speak" said Belle Akira closed his eyes taking it in before he said "thank you for telling me

this but there is something that your both still keeping from me.. isn't there?" the two women shared a glance "aye but we have

already told you so much of Bethan' s past, the thing we keep from you must MUST be told to you By Bethan in her own time"

said Blain mentally she thought 'little girl be stronger then you ever thought you could be'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for reading my story thus far, please review and let me know what you think anyways with out **

**delay her is part six. Peace and Love Sweetly Decadent xxxxx**

* * *

><p>Raven watched as Razel laughed softly at the story she was telling about something Mikhail had done which left them both<p>

giggling when Raven said in gentle voice "He was right you know" Razel gave her Friend a puzzled look "Mikhail I mean, about

Bethan" Raven watched her friend become ramrod stiff "now don't get angry BUT I am your Friend Raz and I have to say I'm a

little hurt that you don't trust me Enough to let me even see your little girl" Razel blanched had she really Been that over

protective? Sighing she looked to her friend and said "it's Just she has been through so much Raven, she.. she's I mean Bethan

feels Like my baby and what she went through no child should ever have to go through that" Raven nodded attentively "I get

that I do I really do, if anyone had done that to Savannah I would have killed them with my bare Hands ..but even so I don't

think I could of kept my daughter locked up in tower away from the world" Razel felt wounded by Raven's words

And snapped "I do not keep her in a tower! I just wanted to make sure She was not dragged into another world without her own

say or want, not When she has enough in her own to deal with" Raven held up her hands to placate her friend "I'm sorry" she

said when she saw Razel' s tears her Alarm turned to realisation "she dying isn't she?" Razel nodded "it's at

The early stages but I can still tell, oh Raven what am I going to do? how do I her she has illness I can't heal?" Raven hugged

her friend Tightly.

* * *

><p>The next night Bethan awoke to hear Akira in her mind and Smiled it had felt confusing when she had left the<p>

sanctuary of her aunts To find her strange friend no longer there and yet even as she woke fully It felt warm so right to feel him

in her mind and shyly she Whispered to him 'hello Akira' and felt his heart fill with joy 'how did you find me?' Akira's voice felt

like velvet brushing against her skin making blush in the silence of the healing cave as her breasts became aching with the need

for him to taste them as he said 'Your aunts told me Were you where, your scent was so erotic and beautiful that I almost did

not smell my sisters Scent in the cellar of your home' Bethan raised a eyebrow then stated 'Razel is your sister' Akira chuckled

softly making Bethan' s body scream for him to touch her taste her make her his very Own it scared her this unbridled

sensuality 'yes my love, Razel is my Baby sister' closing her eyes to try block out the illicit feelings only to Find Akira' s image in

her mind making her gasp at his beauty and her Mind to conger images of how it would feel to make love with him Jumping up

of the cool rock where she had lain she huffed 'stop it!'Akira sounded amused and completely unrepentant 'no, I have often

Wondered what your skin would taste like when we made love And soon I shall find out' Bethan felt her face go scarlet with

embarrassment a Slight thrill going through her only to be chased away by past horrors Past memories wasn't sex just pain?

Was it not just a man forcing his lust Onto you not caring how much you where hurting or begging him to stop? She felt Akira' s

horror 'NO' she heard him say 'no my love do not Compare what our tender passions will be like with them monsters!'

Akira felt his life mates fear confusion as she said 'Akira…I'm scared..' he wanted nothing more then to rush to her side pick her

up in His arms and never let the world see him again but he knew if he rushed His mate he might lose her so instead he filled

her mind with his love 'I Will never hurt you Bethan and I will never EVER force you into my bed Or take my bond' he felt her

swallow as she asked 'bonded? Like Razel a & Tristin, Am I really your life mate Akira?' Akira felt her calm a little

Saying 'yes yes and again yes, know I love you Bethan and will wait a Eternity to be with you my life mate' Bethan was

overwhelm with the Feeling of love this Carpathian male was giving her and reach out across Their psychic link wrapping her

love around him in return. Akira allowed Himself a moment to take in this beautiful gift his beloved was giving to

Him before whispering his comfort and love to her before breaking the Link and going with the other warriors and their prince to

feed.

* * *

><p>Razel had not yet the chance to tell her brother that Bethan had cancer of the Marrow when he saw her Akira had hugged<p>

her lovingly before telling Her almost before she had time to say hi that Bethan was his life mate, His excitement and joy shone

from his eyes in a way she had never seen since she was a little girl how could she take that away from him? 'maybe' she

thought 'Maybe true loves kiss will save her?' biting her lip She had never fully understood the just how converting a human

Psychic had worked just that she was happy to know the men of her race Had a new hope for finding a mate, did it cure the

ailments? She knew that Once converted the women where fully Carpathian and there fore Clear of catching any human illness…

but what about after? Her eyes Drifted to the page of the baby book she had been reading and saw a Oman printed before her it

read: LOVE CONQUERS ALL, Taking deep Breath she patted her belly saying allowed "lets hope it is true little one

Lets pray it is true".

* * *

><p>Exploring a giant castle had been a delight to Bethan and had taken her mind off the grief that losing<p>

Lysander had caused which lead to the secret agony both Lysander had shared, her bump was so heavy and the pain of labour

was excruciating for grown Women of any kind but for a ten year old Bethan it had been less painful Then the sexual abuse.

Lysander had stayed with her even though he was just as scared as she was Lys had held her hand his pretty red hair

Making his skin look deathly white, 30 hours had passed before it was Over the nurse had softly wept when she seen how young

Bethan was Smiling weakly when Bethan said "please don't cry every thing will be Okay I promise" the doctor had been

Lysander had told her later stunned By her kind words, twin daughters "their beautiful Lys…did they really come from me?" Blain

her aunty had loving picked up one baby and said "aye bairn, they came from you how could they fail to be anything but

Sweet?" her other Aunty Belle had been cooing over the babies too said "this one has her Mammy's hair but this one has her

Dads red hair" and nodded to Lysander who looked even more scared as he whispered "I'm their Dad..? I'm their Dad" then

Looked at Bethan with expression that begged forgiveness with the Kindest touch of his hand Bethan had said

aloud "but Lys they made you How could you ever think I would hate you when you're my big Brother & best friend?" Blain had

taken in then scene with Belle and to Each other they thought 'that little girl has a old head on young shoulders And heart of a

angel'. It had been weeks before when they had first been Found that Razel had attentively told her that she may have to make

a choice: Keep her babies and raise them with the help of her aunties or give them Away to couple who would love them

keep them save and then love them twice more for her to make sure they knew how loved and adored they would be, it had

been two weeks later when filled with tears Bethan and Lysander had made the choice to give The twin girls to a couple in the

wicce community desperate to be parents and filled with love to give her only request was the girls where names began with a B

like all woman of her family where. Sighing Bethan thought as twiddled with her pendent 'I miss Lysander and the

girls so much, I wish my parents where with me' she Lifted up the pendent to her face letting her fingers graze the large silver

oval With a golden star engraved into it flipping it open she saw her late parents photographs her Mam shared her aunts looks

but at the same time was completely different with a button nose and rose bud pout with just a glimmer of mischief in her eyes

her hair flowing like a tigers main down her back, her father had a more chiselled look of perfection his black hair

short but not to the point of being shaven his warm Dark brown eyes held amusement in them making what could have been

seen as a cold hard exterior into a kinder more gentle look her aunts told her where a trait of the men in his family And blue

eyes where oddly the trait of the women just as theirs where gold. Next to her parents in the Locket where two

scraps of their hair neatly intertwined, under her parent photos lay hidden another section of the locket that held the Pictures

and hair of her daughters and a bare scrap of their baby hair she After staring for a moment at them Bethan quickly closed the

precious gift her aunts had given her tucking it back into her jumper she looked up to find she was at the door that Razel was

asking her to come through an Meet her kin biting her lip nervously she wondered if Akira would be Here too and push open the

heavy oak door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here for you is part seven, some of my later stories may become more explicit so be warned: Disclaimer I do not **

**own the carpathians in any way I only own my OCs Bethan Akira Midna and so forth the rest are the briliant **

**writings of Christine Feehan. Love and Peace Sweetly Decadent xxxx**

* * *

><p>The door opened into a large hall on one side children where playing Quietly on the marble floor on the other side was a large<p>

wooden table With heavy chairs to match, as she stepped closer into the room she Could feel eyes on her making her fight the

need to squirm as she glanced to see a roaring fire at the side of the hall keeping the room toasty warm her eyes flitted across

the people at the table only for their mental voices to suddenly rush her mind 'she looks Carpathian' said one 'is this a joke? Is

the Prince willing to believe any waif and stray…' said Another 'Why dose that girl have my brothers Locket?' came a angry

hiss from Another 'I think Razel was right' came yet another voice and Bethan screamed as their voice competed against each

other loudly overwhelming her as she collapsed. A stunned silence filled the room as Akira stood up to go to his life mate he

watched Razel do the same only He beat her to Bethan and lovingly threw up a shield to protect her mind "SHUT UP!" Razel

shouted at the men who for a second looked none Plused "stop shouting so loudly can't you see how painful it is for

her? how you lot like it if I screamed day and night into your head with Out moments break?" Raven smiled at Razel as the men

put up their Mental shields looking sheepish Mikhail watched Akira gently hold the Young girl in his arms and kiss her eyelids

tenderly as they fluttered open and after a moment or two her hand tenderly stroked Akira face as a smile graced both their lips,

in that instant he knew one of his warriors had been saved. Scooping up Bethan in his arms Akira was but tempted

To run off down the hall with her into the nearest bedroom and locking out the world as their body and minds connected, he

could feel the words of the ritual that would make them bound to one another forming in his Mind but knew this was not the

time nor the place to claim his mate Walking instead to his chair with her holding onto him tightly their eyes Mesmerised with

each other Midna snapped, he was so close to becoming vampire he could feel his soul becoming darker his thoughts

Had started to obsess over the taste of blood and tonight that girl had Waltz in wearing his late brothers locket the locket their

father Zek had Made for their mother too many centuries ago it was the same as the one his Cousins had only Zek had made it

for Rain, Akira and Razel' s Mother Zek's sister the hiss came out "where did you get THAT locket girl?" Bethan had looked up at

him surprised unable to speak she gazed at him intently "it is no meer trinket you wear, HOW DID YOU GET IT?" came the snarl

Bethan never blanched but refused to speak Akira and the others Tensed at the same time then Razel spoke up "it was a gift

from her Aunts, they had saved it for her after her parents had died" Midna tried to see the logic of this his brother had found a

life mate and had child? had the mate became pregnant before he could claim her? Did they die Shortly after her birth? Midna

desperately tried to calm himself tomorrow he would meet the sun tomorrow, he would not let his soul Be turned dark or worse

opening his eyes Midna looked to his prince Stating "soon it shall be to late for me, I need to meet the sun…." Mikhail heard

Razel gasp he saw Bethan and Akira look steadily over to Him Bethan' s gaze never wavered Akira looked sad for his cousin and

Friend Mikhail sighed he could see no choice now in this matter Midna Was close to turning "tomorrow friend hold on till

tomorrow, then you can die a honourable death as Carpathian male" Midna nodded and to Bethan he said "when did your aunts

give you this locket?" Bethan still Did not speak she just clung tighter to Akira and looked over to Razel Who nodded and spoke

for her "Blain and Belle gave Bethan this locket A few years ago they had kept it safe after their sister Beatrix death and

her mate who I believe was Daru, Midna has just confirmed my belief That Daru really was her father" Bethan opened the locket

attentively and showed the pictures to Akira who looked and said "yes Daru was Her father, these pictures confirm it" the Prince

looked at Raven and Wondered if she had ever looked that smitten after their union Raven Raised a eyebrow at him catching her

mates thought and said "not Everyone fights destiny and besides…she's not just his life mate Akira is Her hearts mate too" this

time Bethan raised a eyebrow at Raven looking Confused at how she knew this tit bit of information "Your Mom Razel Told me"

Bethan looked for a second hurt but still never spoke instead She sighed poured love into both Raven and Razel 's minds which

took Mikhail by surprise at the warmth this child poured forth so lovingly to The women yet her gaze rested once more on Midna

who seemed to be In deep contemplation. 'why does she not speak?' he asked Raven who he had noticed kept giving her friend

little looks of reassurance 'my love What is wrong what are you hiding?' Raven kissed him and noticed Akira leaving the room

with Bethan his hands firmly around her waist She said 'she is dying Mikhail…she is dying and the reason she does not

Speak just yet is because one year after Bethan was found she found a Way to have control by becoming selectively mute

during great times of Despair in her own life, the irony being that she never hesitates to heal others in need but can not heal

herself' Mikhail blinked before carefully saying 'Bethan is young only eighteen but old enough to be converted this would cure

her' Raven looked relived an asked 'even Of cancer?' he thought for a moment and said 'I believe so or at least for their sakes I

pray so'.

* * *

><p>Akira felt like a child slipping out of the room with Bethan without anyone noticing them, holding her tightly to him she<p>

Lead him to the room she had been given by the prince as a guest of sorts Once the door shut Bethan kissed him into his mind

she whispered 'I love you Heart mate but there is something I need to tell you…something I…something I can't say it just yet'

Akira said aloud "then I will be patient Life mate, know what ever it is your afraid to tell me I will Never ever abandon you" her

eyes went wide as she whispered 'do you Promise Akira?' he nodded "I promise you this now and forever" and he kissed her

taking her breath away the way she had done to him with her Kiss, Bethan felt her blood burn as a warm ache filled her

confusing her Once again she wanted nothing more then for Akira to make love to her Till their bodies had no more energy left

yet it terrified her too this Blatant sexual need turning her legs to jelly "I promised you I would Never force you into my bed and

that our love making would never be as The monsters forced upon you Bethan" he said breaking the kiss she

Look at him under her eyelashes suddenly feeling ashamed and whispered 'how do you know what…they made me do?' Akira

looked into her glistening eyes hating the pain he could see there answered "I Asked Your aunts ,they hated breaking your word

Bethan but I'm glad they did for I could never blame you for the wicked deeds of others"Bethan held him closer her arms around

his shoulders for the first time in A long long time she cried letting out her grief in between sobs Akira Picked up his Bethan and

lay with her on his chest on the bed. When the sobs stopped they talked not of her secret but of the life that awaited

Them.

* * *

><p>Mean while Morris had been watching the aunts movements from a cameras he had hidden in various place outside and<p>

away from their home catching the little slut he had thought was his daughter leaving the UK it had angered him that Blain and

Belle had thwarted his plans had Found out his lies and tried to vanquish him for his crimes. Being wanted by the wicce for

crimes was not his idea of fun after what the high priestess and Angels would do to him would have been possibly less

merciful then what the Seren sisters would have done, having his soul sucked out and Tormented before it was pushed back into

his body then repeated made him feel for the first time in his arrogant life scared an so when the sisters Only just failed to get

him he had fled to the Morrison project. Becoming A member had been easy and to his mind a lot of fun watching the stupid

Bitches scream as they murdered another innocent soul put a smile on his Face he was determine more then ever to find

Bethan and destroy the last piece of Beatrix's betrayal, who knows? he might even have a Little fun with her before he put her

to the blade and if he had to kill a million innocents of the Carpathian species to do it then so be it. The smirk on his lips as his

piggy eyes gleamed at the footage played 'oh Yes' he thought 'I'll have revenge yet' a pretty blond called Sherry came in saw his

smile and asked "what's so funny?" Morris grinned "I found us a fresh one" and nodded to the screen where he replayed Bethan

smiling at a couple as she wiped droplets of what looked to be blood from her mouth licking her finger tips clean "holy shit!

How the hell did you get this footage?" Sherry had asked in awe of him "I have been tipped of about this one here" he pointed at

Bethan "a few months ago but I could never get anything on her to clean to smart, I Was about to give up when I decided to try

find evidence one last time Viola" Sherry's voice came out breathy and excited "your very good at This Morris I would love to see

you interrogate the filthy vampire Bitch" Morris slapped her butt asking "and what else would you like me to do for you" Sherry

giggled before saying "let me help?" feeling smug Morris knew these freaks saw him as a sort of idol Using their name and his to

his own ends was working beautifully, now Was the time to find her and make her pay, grinning evilly at sherry his

cock hardening at the thought of his plan coming together he lifted her Into a near by desk with a smirk and said "you can help

but first, lets get them panties off you" as they fucked Sherry thought about what he others would think about them if they

where a couple and how jealous they would be, Morris thought about the pain he loved to inflict On others and just how good it

made him feel .


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone this is I hope a tender look at the blossoming relationship of Akira and Bethan but hopfully it will **

**show the wickedness of Morris too, I hope you enjoy and please send me some feed back as I love hearing from **

**you guys. Love and Peace Sweetly Decadentxx**

* * *

><p>Akira stayed the night with his life mate unable to stop him self from drinking her image into his mind, Bethan would find him<p>

gazing at her with such intensity that she had to stop her self from kissing him and failed at this many times much to her own

delight finding she enjoyed the feel of his mouth on hers the way her body burned with his kisses and the blushes she could not

hid with her confused feelings 'Akira' Bethan whispered into his mind "yes my love?" he answered lovingly 'I think.. I think I

would like to have many children in the future' she was so very shy when she said this that he could not help his own smile "how

many would you like for us to have Bethan?" her own smile met his when she answered '15... Five every two decades' and this

time she laughed aloud making him chuckle amused "why every two decades may I ask?" Akira so wanted her to speak aloud to

him but so far she was only using her mental voice 'oh that's easy' she said stroking his chest 'I really hate pain so seven years

to have our babies and 13 years to forget the pain' this time Akira laughed a deep rumble of a laugh and rolled her tenderly

underneath him covering her face with kisses without resistance from his wife he kissed her neck a growl escaping his lips as he

playfully nipped her neck not actually biting her, for a moment he had to fight the urge to take her right then and there placing

his claim he closed his eyes willing the beast that roared at him to do it give him peace when his eyes opened he found Bethan

lovingly stroking his face 'my Akira, my heart mate I claim you with my heart, my soul and soon my body I give all this

freely to you my love as is my want, I love you and will fight by your side to keep you safe for soon our hearts will beat only as

one for all eternity you are mine alone ' Her words stunned him and soothed the beast all at once he was certain of two

things:1. Bethan had just claimed him:2. Her loves claiming song was almost the same as his own. This time it was she who

rolled him onto his back then shyly said aloud to him "drink from me this once my love, I can't lose you" Her voice was how he

imagined angels would talk soft musical with a honey warmth that made his heart melt his fangs ached to taste her "are you

sure my love?" was all he could say to stop himself from forcing his will onto her "yes, you are so close to the darkness my

sweet let me give you the light" his warm brown eyes made her burn with so much love but his pain was something Bethan

could never allow to simmer and draw him into the dark, lovingly she lifted her wrist to his mouth gently brushing his lips

with her soft skin made him growl softly at her teasing. Sitting up a little against the headboard Akira stared at his little mate in

amazement at her Generosity as she leaned forward and kissed him then offered her wrist to him once more, tenderly he kissed

Bethan' s pulse making her gasp at his touch making him growl softly he bit down and the taste of her blood sang in his veins as

he swallowed Bethan' s orgasmic moans of pleasure at his bite aroused him painfully as he drank the fire ice & something else

that was her blood "stop" Akira heard a faint voice say once twice then fainter still the third time he did not want to stop it felt to

good but logic kicked in making him withdraw his fangs and use his tongue to lick the wound closed his healing saliva mending

the damage, to his horror he could see Bethan all but passed out 'what is wrong with her marrow?' he asked himself desperately

ripping open his shirt he pulled her up and made a cut against his shoulder pushing her mouth to the wound "drink little one

drink" Bethan drank as he commanded as she swallowed he moaned her soft lips befuddling his mind as she lapped at his skin

but the question hung in his mind 'what is wrong with her marrow?' "stop now my love" he instructed her an once more she did

as he bade her eyelids fluttered open and her beautiful gold eyes gazed into his warm brown ones a sleepy smile played on her

lips breathing hard he commanded her to sleep a deep deep sleep until the next night when he would be there with her in his

arms when she awoke.

* * *

><p>Morris could not keep from his excitement years of planning had finally paid off, he had lodge as the<p>

prefect front oh it looked idyllic out in the middle of the Welsh countryside the beautiful lodge in the middle of green wilds of

wood and meadow all privately owned by him. No neighbours to interfere or come nosing around at inconvenient times,

underneath the exterior underneath the house he had his secret rooms and tunnels as he stood there now admiring his hard

work a smirk of pure evil as the spotlight glinted of the wicked looking meat hook that hung up on the roof of that room along

with other more wicked looking devices some created by himself others made just for him, as he surveyed the tubes and the

strapping chains he knew soon so very soon revenge would be His and his powers returned be it in a years time or a few days

"please? PLEASE let me go"Whimpered the teenaged boy hanging from a wall his wrists too tightly clad in iron restraints "please

sir" the boy sobbed now as Morris eyed his Handy work the angry bruises on the boys face made him look older then his

seventeen years the cut lip and missing teeth made him sound like he was Lisping, the boy was naked just as Morris had

wanted him all the better To admire his handy work, the boy kept on sobbing as he felt the hand of his captor stroke his privets

almost lovingly before the sharp agonising pain of the needle gabbed into his chest made his throat close up 'so' the boy thought

as he felt him self float out of his body 'this is how I die' he stared at Morris's look of glee and at his empty shell covered in

marks and angry bruises and thought as a golden light pulled him 'how can I leave this place? When there are going to be more

less fortunate people then I trapped in this hell…' floating closer to the beautiful light he turned it and said 'I can't leave just yet,

not till he is punished for his Wicked crimes' surprise seem to come towards the boy from a winged Being who came to him at

once on hearing his words the angel looked at whom the boy was pointing at then nodded simply saying "child, this man is

wanted for many a wicked thing but if you chose to stay understand this: You will be left in suffering as a ghost to stop him &

only one other victim of his evil will see you to bring a swift justice to the man wanted by many a specie" the boy stared at the

angel taking in the words spoken daunted a little by them then looked back to Morris Who was whistling to him self as he got

out a sword making a perfect Swing cutting his head clean away the boy knew his decision and turned back to the angel "how

could I not stay? someone must" the angel put a gentle hand on him pouring a world of comfort into the boy before tenderly

pushing back into the hidden chamber where he died.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay you guys here is part 9 I am having trubble writers block so please be patient for part ten to come out as it **

**might be some time, love and peace Sweetly Decadent xxxx**

* * *

><p>The next night Bethan awoke in empty room but felt Akira in her mind whispering comfort to her and explaining that her new<p>

found uncle Midna wished this to be his last night and he had made a vow to his cousin that he could not break not in his time of

need, Bethan sent her love to Akira's mind keeping her deep sadness out of reach before breaking the link a sudden stirring in

her heart started as a gentle voice whispered to her soul 'Bethan he is one of the many your meant to save, go to him, save

him, love him, bless him, SAVE HIM! SAVE HIM! SAVE HIM!' without a second thought she turned to the door and Almost floated

down the halls till she found where the men where opening the door with a golden haze in her eyes she almost tip toed towards

her uncle as all the men in the room gawped at her confused "Midna, would You like Me to help You?" his eyes where bordering

on red as he barely managed to gasp out "yes" some where in the hall she heard Akira's growl as she smiled serenely. Mikhail

watched Bethan almost seem to float into the room her eyes glowing gold as she whispered to fading Midna, every hunter healer

in the room gasped when They watched the bare baby of a woman gently place her hands over Midna' s head and a large pair of

brightest white wings made of light appear to come from Bethan' s back and wrap them selves around Midna who now had tears

in his eyes, the silence in the room was as deafening As was the sense of awe so much love was poured into each of the

Carpathians both mated and unmated those who where mated poured into their life mates who stopped what they where doing

to feel this…this immense soul stirring and those unmated males felt for the first time in many a year blessed. Time passed in

what seemed like a blur twenty Minuets later Bethan gently wrapped her arms around Midna as everyone Took a moment to

breath as the feelings faded, the pink stains on Midnas Cheeks did not go unnoticed as he opened his eyes he said "I...I see

Colours" Bethan nodded "yes you do" blinking he whispered "where is She?" Akira was growling louder now and Bethan sent

love and comfort into his mind calming him "about ten minuets away from Pendle in the UK, at the little bakers just off the high

street BUT" she said as Midna started to Move stilling him "You need to wait a till Thursday next" Midna was Indignant about to

protest when he felt Bethan gently pat his shoulder "That is when she will need you most, so don't go yet new found uncle not at

least till the Wednesday before and may I suggest at about half One in the morning?" Midna looked to his Niece and for the

first time he could see she was indeed his brothers daughter standing now he hugged Her deeply moved by the most precious

gift that was bestowed upon him by her "thank you little niece, you have no idea what you have done for me" Akira was now on

his feet and like a blur he ran over to his mates side growling he push Midna away from her and snarled "she belongs to me! Get

away from her" Midna growl back at him then backed off watching him calm as Bethan twisted into his arms "stop it Akira, he's

my uncle what do you think we're going to do throw it down and consummate right here on the floor? No that would be sick

now man up shut up and calm DOWN" there was applause from the door way where the other life mates were standing making

the other men look Embarrassed "go BETHAN wooo!" Raven cheered making Mikhail growl and Razel giggle. Bethan wobbled on

her feet and Akira held her Close "Bethan!" said Razel noticing the other woman was now paler then pale and going to Akira's

side "I need to rest a little"Bethan croaked clinging to her mate "you've out done your self my little love" Akira scolded tenderly

lifting her up lovingly and taking her to the healing cave. The hours ticked by quickly as he watched his Bethan sleeping

Soundly on the cave floor 'she must be quite powerful My little life mate, to have brought colours back to another male….to have

healed away his Darkness especially considering Midna was at that brink he was close To too but saved from by her loving words

that bond them' frowning Slightly at the way she scolded him a slight smile came too as he shook his head groaning 'did she

really say that about throwing it down with her uncle?' even now he felt jealous but knew logically that would never be the case

'how do I tell her I need her not just her mind but body too?She is so scared but if I don't claim her soon the darkness will win

Me' stroking her hair tenderly he knew could not force his will onto her as she would never forgive him 'and then there is the

puzzle of her blood' he groaned again at the memory at the fire and ice he tasted he had wanted to ravish her just for that sip

and it had taken all of his will not to frowning once more 'cancer…my life mate has marrow cancer' Akira Almost wept at this

revelation instead he kissed her soft full lips and knew he would go to Prince to seek his council on this matter 'can our

Full bonding heal my love?' he wondered Akira knew that tomorrow he would take Bethan to his home and felt the odd

sensations of nerves and hope mix together, he hoped she would love her knew home where they Would raise their 15 children

and love each other and nerves that she could hate what he had built for her and demand a new model home Instead feeling

drowsy now and needing rest he lay next his wife content that he could hold the light to his darkness tightly close and smell her

sweet scent as they slept.

* * *

><p>Blain was biting her lip her cheeks burning as held her mug of sweet milky tea, she had had the<p>

dream again about the beautiful man he was her heart mate and he needed her in the dream they Where making love

passionate fierce love that took her breath Away and left her body aching for more. As she sipped the hot drink she Closed her

eyes and remembered his voice it left her skin with Goose Bumps but his eyes oh his eyes she felt her heart racing they

smouldered A dark brown she could even smell his scent on her skin and blushed scarlet once more, each time in the dream

they talked about what their Life would be like together the children they would have only this time was different… instead of

ending there as dream usually did it continued on and he finally told her his name Urs, his name is Urs and he wept saying "my

love when will I find you? Oh if only you where real" she had been so Moved that she whispered "don't you know I am real?

you say you have been searching for me Urs but I have been trying to find you my whole Life" she had kissed away his pink

tears and then tenderly whispered "I will find you you're my heart mate Urs" waking with a start Blain had looked at her bedside

clock and groaned as it flashed 2 am. Belle came down the stairs her feet padding softly as walked into the kitchen to find her

sister sipping a hot drink and looking Rather flustered "wet dreams?" she teased Blain threw a dish towel at her sister then

giggled embarrassed "You can't talk" Belle had grinned at her As grabbed a cup from the mug tree and put on the kettle

"aaaaaaah but I enjoy my dreams of Mr Johnny Depp they always end with the elephant Dancing and a pogo stick" she

murmured Blain shook her head amused "I don't even want to know" as Belle shoved a tea bag into her cup there was lightest

of breezes flowing past the sisters making the both look to centre of the room a tiny pale figure appeared wavering slightly till it

Shimmered silver in the kitchen light, a girl not even six appeared to Them what she said made their blood turn ice in their veins

"I don't have much time the pretty light calls for me…Bethan is in danger the bad man He hurt me and now he is going to find

her" the little spirit child wept Softly "the bad man says she is going to be next" the spirit girl child's lip was trembling her face

fearful then she looked up at a golden glow the sisters could see shining brightly on the girl who looked to them both "I'm

scared….will my Grandpa be there?" Belle had to fight the tears in her eyes "yes little angel, all the people who you loved and

went to Summerland will be there don't be frightened" the little girl smiled Beautifully as she started to fade into the brightness

of the light "my puppy Deny too?" and with those parting whispers she was gone as quickly as she had appeared. Blain was

deathly pale her skin felt icy as She turned to Belle she saw her sister was in a similar state as she chocked out "Morris….we

have to get everything we have an then warn Razel" they nodded to each other and got to work, within the hour they had

everything they would need for battle it took them less then a minute To get to where Razel was with their beloved niece anger

and fear keeping a vice like grip on their hearts all the way.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay it has came to my attention that I may have got Raven's daughter an her mate mixed up, I hope can forgive that but for

the purpose of this story lets just pretend that this is whom they are. Please review I love hearing what you guys think.

Peace and Love Sweetly Decadent xxx

* * *

><p><span>Mikhail and Raven lay on the bed gasping for breath with sweat covering t<span>heir bodies Mikhail pulled Raven a top of him 

possessively kissing her Mouth after their frantic love making, Mikhail could not remember what his life had been like without 

her by his side and knew with a clear certainty Raven was his world their children making it complete 'I love you' he suddenly 

whispered into her mind through their link 'I feel blessed every waking moment that I have you in my life My beautiful Raven My 

life Mate my soul' Raven saw the earnest look in Mikhail's eyes and was filled with love for her mate 'I love You too Mikhail, your 

the air I breath' his hand ran through her hair and watched a smile play on her Lips an aloud she said "lets make another one" 

Mikhail chuckled softly in response and said "ho ho why Mrs Dubrinski are you using me for my Body?" Raven feigned shock 

"why how did you guess?" then giggled softly planting a tender kiss on his lips then slowly ever slowly she made a trail of kisses 

down his chest across his stomach lower and lower still Till his ragged breath and moans came as music to her ears. Akira 

awoke next his life mate who slept soundly clinging to him her head on his shoulder her soft breaths warm against his skin he 

needed to see his Prince he needed to ask if the blood exchange would heal her,his precious life mate he COULD not lose her not 

now not when they had just found each other. Leaving her in the deep sleep he whispered a command for her to stay sleeping 

till he came back for her. Exiting Swiftly from the cave he was surprised to find the Mikhail calling him an so moved quickly to 

his Prince's side, as he walked into the room where Mikhail stood in front of the window gazing out over the hills and wilds 

of the mountain land Gregori the dark one stood there by the prince talking in quiet tones only looking up when he entered the 

room Mikhail kept his gaze on land outside "You wished to see me My Prince?"Mikhail turned then to him "indeed…it concerns 

your life mate" Gregori watched as the other man bristled and growled a warning , he was ever ready to protect his father in law 

and oldest friend "calm your self Akira" Gregori spoke his own voice held fair warning that he would not Hesitate to attack the 

other man should he make the wrong move "what of her?" he managed to say through clenched teeth "she saved not just 

One but two of my people, her gift for healing….it is miraculous" this Made Akira feel immensely proud of Bethan making his lips 

into a oh his Prince carried on "she could be a saviour to our race Akira, so many Could be saved from the darkness with her 

gift" Akira held up his hand to stop Mikhail saying "Mikhail she is dying" the Gregori stared at him Alarmed and with sympathy as 

he continued "last night almost pushed Her to far she may not yet look it but my Bethan is frail…tell me the Binding ritual will 

save her…please Mikhail, Gregori Please" Mikhail Listened to Akira's words quietly but it was the Golden-Star's pleas That made 

his heart and he suspected Gregori' s go out to the other male Before he remembered with joy that indeed it would and 

confirmed it with a smile the relive that flooded Akira's face again made him feel for the other man "once she is turned 

Carpathian I insist Akira that we must Speak of this" Akira nodded and Gregori looked as though he would have forced this

matter but instead stood with his lips pressed so deeply They looked non existent "as soon as she is well enough then and ONLY

then My Prince will I bring her back here, I know what gift we have Been given and I know that it is too important to ignore"

Mikhail nodded this time understanding Akira's view point "aaah so you will be taking her home tonight?" Akira smiled "I am

hoping so yes….." a Sudden gush of wind made the three men spin round only to find Blain and Belle standing there armed to

the teeth Gregori snarled ever ready To protect his prince when Blain looked past both Mikhail and him to Akira and said "Akira?

Bethan' s in danger ,you have to leave here NOW!" before Akira could react Mikhail spoke "how is she in danger?" Blain glared at

him and Belle said "a man whom I'm ashamed is of my Own race though I do believe he has become a ghoul for his evil deeds"

Blain was giving them a impatient look as Akira said "Morris is back?" the two women nodded then looked uncomfortable as they

said together" Akira we need help to hunt him down an make the bastard pay but mostly we need you to keep her safe from

him" Akira felt his hackles Raise as Mikhail repeated is question "How is Bethan in danger from This Man?" Belle and Blain

shared a look as Akira explained Mikhail Was disgusted "so you see? We have to keep Bethan safe" said Blain including Akira

with a nod in his direction "he is a wicked beast" agreed Belle "but we can't just pretend he is not cunning Akira, I'm not

willing to lose her….not again and not to that bastard…I don't think Any of us could live through it" Mikhail could see the two

women where Bordering on hysterical the fear for the person they loved visible on Their faces Gregori asked "does he know

where she is?" the women shook their heads but held up a hand saying "he will know she has left the UK and before long he'll

guess where she is…please" Blain said tears now in her eyes pleading "from one being to another please hear The wicked truth

when faced with it" Akira growled at the thought that Morris could be out there in the world trying to find Bethan an do some

Evil act more wicked then abuse he forced upon her "so how do we destroy him? I assume it is different form a vampire?" Blain

nodded Wiping her eyes as Belle explained that he would need to be vanquished After satisfying the aunts that he would keep

his mate safe Akira went back to where she lay sleeping .


	11. Chapter 11

**part eleven!finally lol, thank you for baring with me whilst I fought off the stupid writers block. Warning some of **

**the next pages will be erotic sex scenes nobody is forcing you to read them so if your easily offended please don't **

**read okay? Love Sweetly Decadent xx **

* * *

><p>Bethan looked around the new home wide eyed feeling stunned by it's beauty, she could not help be amused by this after all<p>

those holidays with Razel and Tristin it should not have surprised her one bit that Akira Had made place right out a fairy tale for

his life mate and yet it's beauty Still humbled her "do you like our home Bethan?" Akira had said Sounding pleased with her

reaction "aye it's beautiful Akira" Akira had his arms wrapped around her waist protectively as he whispered into her Ear "then

please…won't you come in?" as he said this he had walked Over and opened the door to the romantic castle gesturing for Bethan

to follow him Bethan could not help feel that this was a momentous time in her life and smiled "aye of cause I will" stepping

through the door way something electric had fizzed through both of them feeling bold as she Took his hand they looked like two

shy children on a date as he showed Her every nook and cranny of the palace he said a slight blush in his Cheeks "this is our

bedroom" the room was exquisite affair large enough To fit in a queen sized four poster bed with a modern twist the frame of

The bed was a wrote iron and instead of curtain pulls like some of the Beds had the four posts where spun into twists an had a

fur du lise on each end, the floors where marbled 'though god knows how he's managed that wonderful feat' she thought to her

self , the décor was very Decadent from the rich purple silk sheets down to the last luxurious Detail. Leaning in his arms Bethan

turned to face Akira and kissed him with fire she hoped would convey the depth of her need for him, Akira Kissed back with just

as much passion "I want you to make love to me" Bethan said with a blush when the ardent kisses from them both finished

Akira moaned his need evident inside his clothing as her hand slipped Down there to feel him, Akira's arousal which seemed to

pour more Fire onto Bethan' s aching want "god how I want Akira BUT I have a Secret to tell you first" she said kissing him

barley able stop herself from wrapping one leg around his waist as she pulled her hand from his Arousal making Akira almost

growl with dismay breathing hard he Willed his beast to not to take over as it gnashed roaring at him "so tell Me before I can no

longer hold back" Bethan took her husbands hand an lead him away from the bedroom to the front room which was more of

A great hall an sat with him by the window never once breaking her contact with mentally or physically "I have twin daughters"

Bethan blurted out looking into Akira's for some clue that he did not hate her But his face was carefully blank as he replied "You

do?" Bethan nodded Swallowing "they are eight now…I..I loved them so much but I knew as Much as it hurt that I could not look

after them an so I gave them to a Loving well trusted couple in wicce community" Akira saw the tears in her eyes the look of

fear and shame which made his heart ache for her "you had your daughters when you where ten?" Bethan nodded as the

tears glided down her cheeks her body shaking with the sobs she could no longer keep in Akira pulled her into his arms holding

her tight he said "I vow to you my life mate, no one will ever hurt you like that again" Bethan clung to him "they where beautiful

Akira" he forced a smile as he Said "how could they not be? when they are apart of you" he heard a Chuckle come from her an

she explained that was what her auntie had said after they where born "you don't hate me? For giving my babies Away? You

understand why I did it?" Akira turned her face up to see his "I could never hate or blame you for how your children where born

into This world my love and yes I understand why you did that too" he watched Bethan bite her lip nervously as she said

"Lysander was their Father" a snarl roared out of him but he saw the frighten look on Bethan & felt her pull away from him in

fear which Akira cursed himself For, he never wanted to scare her not for anything in the world "I'm Sorry" he said his voice

gentle "Akira he was abused to, it's not as if Lys wanted too he was forced" this made Akira feel blind fury but he Swallowed his

rage hoping it was he who would get to end Morris's life For what he had done to her but knowing this would probably never be

So he whispered to her "I am so sorry Bethan, it just makes me…"Bethan put a finger on his lips and nodded "I needed to tell

you about Them because we should never have secrets from one another my love" suddenly feeling guilty Akira knew he had to

tell why the rush to bring Her to their home why outside obvious reasons he needed her to be here with him and safe "I have

two confessions of my own to make and I Think…your going to be angry with me for not telling you" Bethan saw the pained

expression on his face an wondered what it could be "so tell Me my Akira" she said lovingly twirling his hair in her fingers an she

Watched him close his eyes then reluctantly blink them open when she Stopped "the first thing is this: you have cancer of the

marrow, doing the last of the ritual will cure you completely but only if we do it soon" Bethan looked shocked an muttered "I

thought I felt a little tired and the Cure.." she said her mouth close to his "something I find myself wanting More and more"

kissing him tenderly before asking "what is the second Thing?" this was the one that scared him most of all since he found their

Bonding would cure her of any ills "Morris is searching for You, Your Aunts are prepared with everything they will need to fight

him but they do not know for sure when he will attack" Bethan had gone whiter then white her body ram rod stiff before she

stared trembling in his arms "Akira hold me tight" she begged and he did too some colour came back Into her cheeks her body

became relaxed an her breath warm against his neck her whisper came as a soft breath against his ear "make me completely

yours, love me Akira take me to bed I want to be your wife" Akira did not need to be asked twice.

* * *

><p>Blain was aggrieved that she<p>

could Not go with Bethan but Belle had scolded her saying "for goodness sake! I love you Blaine but this once You need to back

off, if You met Your Heart mate would you want me hanging around every time you where about get closer & intimate? no you

would not" Blain had scowled at Belle but conceded with a heavy sigh "I just feel like we should be doing More to get Morris or

at least find out what he's up to" Belle shook her Head "we are only mortal Blain, we have done our very best as much as I

Hate it we just have to wait" Razel took the sisters hands an tried to sooth them "Akira won't let anything happen to her, not

while he has strength in his body yet" the two women accepted this but where still Pensive as they walked into the garden

where everyone was apparently Gathered to celebrate a new baby girl born into the species when Blain saw him across the way

by a large fountain her shock visible on her face. Urs talked blandly to his friend of many years, without feelings The pretence of

even bland talk was best he could do a voice that Sounded annoyed made him turn his head sharply as he spotted Blain

Colour exploded everywhere almost blinding him breathing hard as Hundreds of emotions assaulted him as he stared at the

woman who had Been running wildly through his mind.


End file.
